As you once were
by LoveChild Rosie
Summary: It's been five long years since the last year of the Ishbal war ended. But not all stories can be easily burried. That child prodigey from the war has returned, but she was dead? Wait...could this be? Rose! [Beware of violence]
1. Edward Elric

D Everyone who knows my darling Death knows what's coming, and if you combined that with the shiz I've been taking from the anime club 3 Oh buddy.  
I play a crap Roy…so sue me…

I own Rose…that's it…I wanna own Ed though…and Alphons Heiderich 3

I have wanna be EdRose in here just a speck because Greed did it. xD and I'm a dirty thief like that 3 but she loves me.

xxxx

I…I can't believe what she's just done, what I've just done. I can't believe it…I didn't…I didn't mean too…It's not my fault! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!

xxxx

Darkness consumed her but there was a pair of firm hands on her shoulders.

"Rose!" the voice called to her.

"No…run away…get away…GET AWAY!" she sat up screaming out the words. She was shaking covered in sweat. She still had the firm hands on her shoulders. Fear filled ice blue eyes were scared to peer at whoever was grasping her so gentle.

"Rose…It's alright; it was just a bad dream." The weight settled on the bed and the eyes finally peered up slightly at the older male that was her uncle.

"I-I'm sorry…" she said quietly, tangled locks of rose red hair blocked her vision, "You have work tomorrow, I didn't mean to wake you." She said softly. A firm hand brought her chin up, onyx eyes giving her that firm commanding look.

"Now you see here, just because I have work tomorrow doesn't mean you have to be sorry for this nightmare. It's not your fault." He said. His white buttoned up shirt all messy, still in boxers. He must have been worried about her screaming, not even bothering to dressed or half decent. The small Mustang would never tell of her horrid nightmare. Rose looked away.

"Go back to bed, Taisa…" she said quietly.

"You'll be alright?" he asked. Leaning her back down and kissing her forehead, tucking her in.

"Yeah…" she nodded and rolled over slightly as her uncle left the room. She was far from alright, she was horrified. Five years from today, the war was going on, and she had fought the battle. Taking many lives as the abomination Death Freeze.

xxxx

"You seem tense." The older Elric said glancing at Rose as she dazed off to the ground again.

"What?" she glanced up.

"I said, you seem tense." He repeated towards her. Walking towards the exit of the building after having an awkward meeting with Mustang which included short jokes, staying away from his niece, and Rose barking at Roy like always. Rose shook her head,

"I'm fine, nothing's the matter." She replied. Taking a turn down the steps still seeming kind of dazed,

"You sure you're okay?" he asked coming up behind her quickly passing her by on the steps stopping in front of her.

"Yeah absolutely positive." She repeated, "Stop asking." She was getting a bit annoyed with the blonde, "Where's Al?" she asked.

"He's with Winry." He replied, "Decided he needed a break for the danger."

"You sent him away didn't you."

"Ah, now don't make it sound like that."

"I bet he's worried sick."

"Rose!" Edward whined grabbing her shirt. Rose turned to him stopping.

"What!" she barked, quite unlike herself. Edward stopped,

"N-Nothing." He said releasing her and backing away, "If you're in a bad mood just say so." Blue eyes flashed to green.

"I'm having a bad day, leave me alone pipsqueak." She turned and walked away. Edward frowned, something wasn't right just that moment…something was off. Edward stalked behind Rose. He's was going to find out, he wanted to know what was going on. Rose was acting awful strange.

xxxx

Rose glanced behind her, good, Edward was safe then. She felt her stomach lurch.

/No one is safe. /

"You stay away from them." She growled to no one.

/I can do what I want; you're in no position to stop me. /

"I can…and I will." She brought and ice dagger to her wrist.

/You wouldn't DARE. / the voice hissed dangerously.

"I would-"

"Rose!" the male voice echoed through the ally way. Rose turned quickly.

"No! Edward! Get out of here!" she yelled at him. Edward's eyes fell to the dagger.

"Rose…what are you doing! If there's a problem we can help you! Don't end your life in such a stupid way."

"Then you do it!" Rose barked at him. Edward's eyes grew wide,

"H-How could you…ask me to do something…like that?" he stepped forward. Rose's heart throbbed.

"Edward…Edward stay away." Her heart gave another painful throb. She took another step back; another painful throb brought her to her knees as she clutched her chest, "Run! Run Edward! Run now!" the female barked at him. Edward refused and ran closer to the girl. He knelt by her.

"Rose? Rose!" he scooted in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders, trying to look past the wave of hair, "Rose are you al-" Edward let out a gasp as two piercing green eyes looked up at him. Before her knew it he was pinned on the ground with the other female on top of him.

"I'm just peachy, how are you?" she grinned quite menacingly. Edward glared up,

"Who are you! What have you done to Rose?" Death grinned and lowered her head to Edward's ear,

"I'm Death." She whispered in a creepy tone into Edward's ear, nuzzling the side of his neck. Edward shuddered,

"Death? What to you mean!" He tried to pull away, Rose wasn't this strong, he couldn't move!

"Death Freeze, the Ishbalins greatest defense against the military. A child prodigy, quite like yourself Edward." She said leaning closer to his face, their eyes refused to meet, she nuzzled his cheek, "Do you love her Edward?" she asked softly.

"W-Who?" another shuddered; the close contact between the two was uncomfortable.

"Rose." She said softly. Eyes drawing back to gaze down at him, here gaze giving his heart a good stab.

"Rose…I did love her…" he said quietly. Death leaned down close to his lips.

"You should have told her, but I'll be sure, to deliver the message." She said before her could respond she covered his mouth with hers in a violent kiss. A grin crossed her lips when the taste of copper mixed in with the kiss. Pulling away she wiped her mouth. Blood smearing across her arm and face as she grinned down at the dead boy. She tossed the ice sword up as it became water cleaning her arm off and mouth. She crouched down, poking the body with her foot to make sure he was dead, "Heh, maybe you should have loved me when you had the chance." She stood walking to the edge of the ally way. Her eyes faded to crystal blue once more.

Confused and lost she turned, what she saw nearly knocked her off balance,

"Edward!" she screamed darting over. She dropped beside him, looking into faded eyes, "I'm…I'm so sorry!" she cried drooping over his bleeding chest and beginning to sob.

xxxx

I…I can believe what she's just did, what I've just did. I can believe it…I did…I she meant too…It's my fault! IT'S MY FAULT!

xxxx

Isn't that just the worst? xD Oh well off to school for me.

Who's gonna die next? Depends on my mood really. 3


	2. Ice vs Flame

Gah, second chapter, needed to take out some anger, half and hour, ready, steady, GO!

Disclaimer: Dun own nuthin but the shirt on my back and Rose/Death.

xxxx

I can stop it; I can stop it before it continued. I can keep it from continuing its rein. I can destroy it before it becomes a problem.

xxxx

Rose didn't have the courage to even speak with Al, look at the boy. She had avoided everyone's gaze almost all day. The inner being that had done this had quieted down as she made her way to Roy's office. She knocked, hearing a muttered that was hardly hearable as 'come in.' the female walked forward pushing on the door with her body weight. Instantly she knew the man had been drinking. She sighed.

"Taisa…you've been drinking." She never approved of it, but it seemed he did so, even if she liked it or not. She looked at him, she felt sorrow and guilt vibrate off of him, the two Mustang's could read one another.

"I never said I would change my habits…remember that." He took a swig of brandy setting it firmly down on the desk, "We have no leads, you're the one who found him. Did you see anything suspicious! Anything at all?" he barked at her. Rose coward slightly.

"N-no Taisa…" Rose said softly. Roy just muttered shuffling through papers. Do you think she'd honestly tell him that the killer was sitting before him, right before his very eyes? Surely not. He said he'd give the world to her, but if he told him that she murdered Edward Elric, would he help her all the same. She killed the child prodigy, a boy, a brother, the man that loved her. She had watched this monster inside her kill before, she had even tried to stop it a few times. End her life before it got worse. But then it would die down, and Taisa would keep her monitored for her strange behavior. She glanced at Taisa as he cried out in frustration.

"I don't understand half of this!" he cried out, "It's all bullshit! Blood tests! All of this! Wait…" he stared at the paper, "There was a smear of gloss on the victims lips." He glared up, and stood abruptly walking over to Rose and putting a finger to her lips. He growled, "What were you and Elric doing!" he hissed.

"N-nothing Taisa! Really!" she said frantically. Her heart throbbed, "N-no…not now…not him." She stood up so fast the chair flew backwards and she backed away from him. Slightly confused, but still angered, Mustang drew forward.

"Rose! You must have been with him before he died! What happened!" he demanded. The pain in her chest throbbed another time.

"I did it!" she confessed, "I did it alright! But if you don't run now you'll be next!" she cried. The third painful throb made her stumble, falling backwards. Eyes turned that emerald green as she caught herself doing a back flip. Roy noticed the change almost instantly.

"You…Rose warned me about you once." He growled pulling on gloved. The returning murderer grinned.

"Did she ever tell you that what happens to me happens to her? It's like sympathy pain, but worse." The green eyed girl said in an almost seductive voice. Roy glared,

"I don't think Rose would mind much if it meant I put a stop to you killing me." He smirked, "So you killed Elric." He frowned, "Why would you do that?"

"Well for once thing, I hate state alchemists." Daggers came to her fingers, "For a second thing, I hate all humans that walk this planet." She smirked, "And third, I hate Rose being allowed to be happy, after what she and Marcho did to me." She sneered tossing the daggers. Fire and Ice blocked one another out, so she'd have to get in close range to take him down. The daggers being blocked she moved forward, sliding under him and kicking out one of his legs, causing him to topple over. Her growled as he blocked a punch with his foot, kicking her back and standing.

"It's been a while since I've had hand to hand." He raised his fingers and snapped, but was countered by ice, "But it seems we'll be at a never ending battle if I do so." He glanced around, she had vanished behind the ice wall but that had melted. Again being the hero that he was, not following the code he forgot to look up. Death dropped from the ceiling onto Mustang. Pinning him to the ground and stepping on his throat. Quickly she pinned his arms down with daggers, having better aim then the true Mustang. She smiled greatly, pressing down on his throat.

"You…I've wanted to kill you for so long, and now that it's here, I'm actually sad that I'm doing so." Roy merely chocked in reply trying to toss her off, "We've been through so much together, and yet my whole life revolves around you." She leaned down, "You know who's next?" she grinned, "Any requests? They're all going to die; I'll make sure of it. Maybe the little Elric, or your suburbanite Hawkeye, or Hughes." She watched the mans eyes grow wide, "Did you say Hughes?" she blinked, "I'll be sure to put in a memo to remember that." She said, "Good-bye, Roy Mustang." She pressed down all the way, watching the man slowly suffocate and go limp. Removing her foot she smiled, "Now this time…I can't make a mistake." She glanced at a bruise on the man's neck shaped like a boot mark. She sighed deeply, looking at the bottom of her boots, with a little alchemy she fixed the style on the bottom. She tossed a chair out the window, hearing people come running as the ice blue eyes faded back in she found she was in a corner, cuddled up and staring at the body. The horror was real, she had done it. And as Riza entered, Rose let out a scream.

xxxx

I can't stop it; I can't stop it before it continues. I can't keep it from continuing its rein. I can't destroy it before it becomes a problem.

xxxx


End file.
